South Park: Gay lovers
by WinterReally
Summary: All south park chacters will have a story! I post anytime I want and don't worry (There 18 now ;) Please njoy!
1. Stan & Kylie

South park - Sylie (Stan and Kylie)

It's the last week of summer Stan and Kylie are video chatting as they regularly do

"Stan I miss you can't you come over?" as Kylie asked almost every call

"Babe I can't my parents are going on a trip i gotta help them out" Stan grinned a little

Kylie smiled and nodded "It's okay I understand" as he always was submissve

Randy yells for Stan to help him "Kylie I gotta go love you!" As he ended the call

Kylie was confused about why Stan smiled about he's parents leaving as he got into his pajamas and walked over to his bed as his phone

Rang it was Butters who was always making him smile at little things in life.

"H-hey Kylie" Butters said depressed

"Butters whats wrong?" Kylie was worried

Butters sniffed "It's just love"

Kylie was confused "It's love? what happened"

"I was catfished by Eric" as Butters grew a little ashamed

Kylie was pissed "That's it! I had it with his homophic sh*t! I'll tell Stan"

Butters laughed a little "To be honest I need to think.."

Kylie was a little more concred from Butters "About...?"

Butters put his hand on his head "I think I'm in love with Eric" as he laughed a little

"I do ALL THIS STUPID stuff! for him I know he's messing with me" as Butters cried

Kylie grew sleepy since it's been 1:50 AM "Butters forget him he would use you"

Stan texted Kylie "Good morning Sweetie"  
Kylie relied fast "You never call me that.." as he blushed a little  
Stan smiled and texted back fast as he could "Bae come over"  
Kylie's face was fully red "No way you just called me bae.."

Kylie ran over to Stan's house fast as his legs would let him  
He rang the door bell and the door unlocked and footsteps ran upstairs

"Come up stairs" Stan said with a relaxing voice  
Kylie ran went upstairs to see the hall fulled with steam from the bathroom As he got up there he saw Stan with nothing but a towel

"If you come in your mine, If you leave that's fine." Stan said fingering Kylie to come here  
Kylie followed Stan curious what he was about to do

Stan grabbed kylie kissing his lips going to his neck slowly as he took off Kylie's shirt. Stan as threw Kylie against the shower as Kylie was  
turning red from each and every kiss Stan stopped and said "Last chance to go" as his hands was ready to take off his towel

Kylie looked a the door "Will it hurt?"  
Stan looked at Kylie "Only if you want if rough" as he smiled  
Kylie looked at Stan with his eyes"Take... Me"

Stan unbuttoned Kylie's pants as he bit Kylie's finger

Stan looked "Kylie..Don't forget this D**k will f*ck up your world" as Kylie was on his knee  
Kylie looked up "F**k it up then" he smile putting the tip in his mouth

Stan pushed Kylie off "No this is for you"

Stan bent Kylie over and put two fingers spreading inside him

"This is gonna hurt" as he put his tip inside him

Kylie was in pain then moaned in pleasure everytime Stan moved inside him

"Stan! Stan!" He moaned over over Stan pulled his hips

Stan kept his foucs into his hips pushing into kylie with every muslce

Kylie was in love with every push Stan did "Stan everytime I thought of you I dreamed of this" He smiled

Stan paused "Everytime i dream this your in a bunny costume"

Kylie was blushing as he face turned red thinking of him in a bunny costume "Shut up"

Stan kept going went faster and faster until he came inside

Kylie fell down in pleasure smling as Stan came insted. Stan looked at him smiling picking him up to his room

Stan put him down into his bed laying next to him play with his hair as they both fell asleep


	2. Butters & Kenny

SOUTH PARK - BUTTERS

Summer only has 6 more days Butters was sitting on his bed texting Stan and Kylie then they FaceTimed "Butters what happened to you?" Stan sounding angry "Catfished by Eric" Butters said ashamed "Stan you should kick his ass.." Kylie smiled "Mhmm I see but you gotta roleplay night then" Stan smiled as Kylie blushed "I texted Eric to meet us at IHop so get r-ready" Butters said getting dressed - IHop -  
Eric walked up to the building with his hands in his pockets "So guys what we getting fron IHoops" (Yes I meant to write IHoops)

Butters walked up "Eric I'm done with your bullsh*t" as kylie and stan held Eric's hands behind his back

Eric looked trying a way to start a scene "What? Your breaking up with me.." he acted sad and heartbroken

Stan spoke up "Don't fake" he looked at him with tense face

Kylie looked up "Shut up fat ass" as letting Eric go

Butters pushed Eric and striking the first punched throwing him on the floor punching him that seemed endless as Cartman got on top

of Butters trying to hit Butters as Stan grabbed his hands Butters stood up kicking Cartman in the stomach Kylie pulled Butters away

"Don't kill him! you got him good" Kylie smiled

Butters hugged him "Thank you... I couldn't stop"

Stan smiled "Dude it's fine"

Eric looked "F*ck you faggots!"

Butters looked at Eric "They're fags but you asked Kylie to lick your balls, Took a picture of my d*ck in your mouth Eric f*ck off"

Cartman looked and thought (Do I have feelings for Butters?)

Butters walked off with Stan and Kylie

Kylie looked at Butters in shocked "Butters your so nice how could you fight?"

Butters looked down at his feet and up at Kylie "Sometimes you can get so crazy you'd go mad.."

Butters sat in his room confused (Life is just to hard) he thought to himself as his phone rang he picked it up to see it was Kenny

"Kenny! are you okay?" (Kenny has been in the ER since Craig and him fought) Butters worried

"Yeah I havent had my coat on and it's kinda good to be out of it" Kenny was joyful about it

"That's g-Good and all but what happend why are y-you in the er?" Butters sounded upset

"Craig broken 2 ribs,1 finger and my nose but it was worth it" Kenny toughly said as he felt manly saying every word

"KENNY! STOP FIGHTING YOU COULD OF DIED!" Butters yelled over the phone crying "I'm vist you.. I'll be there soon"

Kenny felt bad "Don't worry about me I'm worthless poor kid"

Butters looked at his phone "Don't you f*cking say that I care I love you don't think your worthless I think your everything" He cried -  
20 mins later

"Kenny" Butters said hugging him tight "I love you"

Kenny smiled "Man I feel like shit but you here makes me feel like a angel is here" as he kissed Butters

"Well uh Stan and Kylie had (pause) y-you know i wanted to.." as Kenny put his fingers on his lips

"Babe I love you I'm hurt but I'm sure that the perfect medince for me" as he winked at Butters

"In the hospital?!" Butters freaked

"Don't you love danger?" Kenny smiled "I don't f*cking care if anyone see's us f*cking"

Butters smiled at the idea "Oh! I brought a costume I'm get dressed no peeking!" Kenny closed his eyes

"Okay open!" Butters was there before Kenny in a cute bunny costume "You l-like?" he was nervous dressed like that in the hospital

Kenny smiled and blushed as his pants got a little taller "Butters I'm f*ck the shit out of you!" Butters got on top of Kenny

"I don't want you moving mister! so I'll r-r-ride you" he nerously said lifting Kenny's hospital dress and underwear off of him

Kenny watched "I feel bad you gotta do al the work" as he felt disapointed "Don't worry it'll be fun!" Butters cheered Kenny up

Butters licked Kenny's D*ck and spit on it so it could slide in easy as he spreaded his butthole "Kenny I'm scared.." Butters felt kenny's

head almost inside him "Don't worry it won't hurt" Kenny calmly said as he pushed his hips "Kenny d-don't move you'll hurt yourself"

as buters mover up and down on him "Funny thing is your riding me as your lecturing me" he giggled as he held Butters hips down moving his self

"W-wow Kenny it actually feels good" as a knock on the door from the nurse "Hello ? may I come in" Kenny threw the cover on Butters "Yeah come in!"

The nursed opened the door and looked at Kenny not paying attenion to Butters under the covers still riding him "So Kenny how are you today" The nurse said in the calmest voice

"I'm good" Kenny smiled at the nurse blushing hard trying not to cum inside butters

"Are you okay your really red?" the Nurse was worried for Kenny "I'm fine ms."

"ah okay well you'll be out of here tormorrow your ribs are fine be gentle on them for at least 2 weeks and your finger is healed just gonna be sore for a couple of days" SHe smiled at Kenny

"Thanks good to know" he smiled back as she left the room "Butters your finna get it!" as he camed inside him

Kenny put butters in his lap moving his hips in and out of Butters and kissing him while came inside him again

"W-wow Kenny you came twice insted me" He said tired out from it

Kenny kissed his head "I'm mad I gotta leave this place my parents kicked me out.."

Butters looked down upset "My parents are letting me move into they're summer home in south park its by Token's but not in the gate"

Kenny looked at Butters "Can I move i with you? please?" as he hugged Butters "Y-yeah no problem!"

Butters went drove back home exitced to for Kenny to move in tomorrow 


	3. Kenny's Secert

Cartman Confusion

Kylie and Cartman are aruging as usually as Butters is outside with Craig, Stan is playing rolling sky on his IPad

"SHUT UP FATASS! wait.." as Kylie looked in the window "DID CRAIG KISS BUTTERS?!" Kylie looked in confuison Eric pushed Kylie out the way

"No way I'm calling Keeenny!" as he quickly gets his phone and calles Kenny "Dude Craig is kissing Butters I think he's gonna rape him!"  
Cartman said irrating

"Let me go Craig!" Butters said trying to push him off "No.. Kiss kiss it better" Craig pulled Butters and kissed him again as a car pulled up to them

"CRAIG DON'T TOUCH THINGS THAT AREN'T YOURS!" Kenny yelled holding a bat "Shut up I nearly killed you" Craig grinned kissed Butters

"Oh well guess I'll kill you" Kenny smiled as he hit Craig in the leg with the bat then Craig felled on the floor "Ok ok stop!" Craig got up and ran away

Butters looked at Kenny "I-I'm sorry he was strong.." he cried Kenny stood up and hugged him "Don't worry no one will ever hurt you"  
Kenny looked down at Butters "I promise my blonde angel" as he wiped a tear off Butters

Kenny kicked the door in at Stan's house "Dude what the F*CK!" Stan yelled angrliy at Kenny "You assh*les didn't help him!?" Kenny was pissed at all 3 of them

"Um... I was busy playing Rolling Sky" Stan claimed "I can't fight Craig" Kylie looked down and ashamed "I wanted Butters to get raped"  
Cartman laughed

Kenny looked at Cartman "Only laugh is when you CATCH THESE HANDS!" as he punched Cartman in the face and kicked him in the stomach

"Keeenny... I called you" Cartman coughed "I'm dying!" he pleaded Kenny looked at Cartman in disgust "Call 911 then" as Kenny walked out

"Butters I love you be safe I gotta study for mid-terms" Kenny got in his car Butters looked confused "Wait! this is the first year of

college theres no test" Butters looked confused

"Oh um I study early hun" Kenny made a quick exucse Butters was confused "If you say so..." he was suspious of Kenny

Butters walked inside Stan's house "I think he's cheating" as he sat down "Wow follow him?" Stan finally stopped playing his game

"YEAH LETS FOLLOW KEEENNY!" Eric was exicted to hear

They all got into Kylie's car as Stan drove and followed Kenny first they went to a starbucks to steak out "Guys someone's waiting for him"

They all looked "Isn't that Craig.." Cartman pointed out as Butters looked "Maybe it's just a talk!" Butters tried to convice himself

Next they stopped at a mall and got out the car and followed Kenny and Craig "Butters don't worry they're porbably talking!" Stan

tried to cheer up Butters Kylie looked at Kenny and Craig as they kissed and made out Butters saw to and yelled "YOU DIRTY LAIR"

he yelled causing a scene "YOU CHEATER AFTER WE HAD SEX YESTERDAY?! YOUR SICK KENNY!" as Butters started to cry and ran down and

sat down at a table as Wendy,Bebe saw "Butters! oh god you okay?" Wendy patted Butters on the back "I'm sorry that happened Butters"  
Bebe felt bad for Butters

"Thanks girls but he ruined me I hate him! I was a toy to him" He cried more Wendy looked "Hell no Kenny needs to know what he did"  
She walked up to Kenny and Craig

"Listen you really hurt Butters you don't dervse to LIFE! your a dumba*s who uses women and men for your own sexaul sickness"  
Wendy looked disgusted at Kenny

Kenny looked and grabbed Wendy by her shirt "Listen here this is the only way I can make Craig leave Butters alone" He left go of Wendy

"Bullsh*t! don't ever touch me and by the way I can throw hands to sl*t" she walked away back to Butters and Bebe

Token walks by and sees Butters "Woah what happened here?" Token looked confused "Kenny cheated" Butters cried until his eyes turned red

Token looked "Well here's a intivation to my party and guess what I'll beat his ass Butters for you" as he walked to Kenny

"Aye fu*ker I heard you cheated on Butters eh?" Token looked at Kenny disgusted he threw a punch at Kenny as Kenny tripped him Token got up walked behind him and choked him Kenny was turning red and punched him in the balls Token let go and pushed him down and punched him on the floor "Listen here Kenny hurt Butters again and I'll get my men to kill you" Token got off of Kenny and walked towards Eric,Kylie,Stan "Hey guys here's a intivation to my party" as he smiled

"DAMN KEEENNY GOT HIS ASS BEAT!" Eric laughed "Woah Token is the best ass kicker ever!" Stan cheered

Butters looked at Kenny "Token is straight right?" Wendy blushed "Yeah he doesn't like cheaters..." Bebe looked at Kenny

Butters ran to Kenny "Oh my god... Are you okay?!"

NEXT TIME PART 2 SOON! 


End file.
